


Nightmare

by PlutoRoman



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Brotherly Love, Close call, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the danger the Hardy boys get into, they must have nightmares. Warning: contain brotherly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on fanfiction.net. Now, I'm posting it here.

Frank didn't know what had woken him up. He was groggy with sleep; the usual sharp mind, clouded. He rolled over to look at the red numbers of his alarm clock. 2:15AM. Frank groaned as he turned in bed so he could try to go back to sleep. But no matter how hard he tryed, he couldn't fall asleep.

Maybe if I got a drink, I'll fall asleep, thought Frank as he got up to get some water from the sink in the bathroom he shared with his brother. He held the wall while walking there, somewhat unsteady. As he opened the door to the bathroom, and turned on the light, Frank heard a sound from Joe's room.

Frank slowly opened the door to his brothers room, know that if he was awake he would yell at Frank, telling him that he's a big boy now, and didn't need his big brother to check on him in the middle of the night. But what Frank saw made him quickly open the door and walk to the bed pushed up against the wall. Joe was thrashing around in bed, mumbling to himself, and drenched in a cold sweat.

Frank started lightly shacking Joe, trying to wake him up. Joe woke up with a gasp, his eyes opened and he quickly started scanning the room, as if afraid someone or something was there. When his eyes landed on Frank, his body tensed up. Frank slowly sat down on the edge of Joe's bed.

Slowly, Joe's eyes lost the sleepy glaze they had held from sleep, clearing up for a moment before they geared up and he launched himself into Frank's arms, hugging his older brother with all of his might. Joe's shoulders shock with silent sobs as Frank wrapped his arms around his distraught little brother.

"Shhhh," Frank tryed to calm him down, "Relax, baby brother. It was just a nightmare. Everything's okay. Calm down."

"Frank!" Joe gasped, "You... and the bang... fell.. so scarred."

"Stop, Joe," Frank ordered in a stern, but comforting voice, "Calm down first,catch your breath, then you can tell me what happened. Okay?" Joe nodded as he continued to cling to Frank.

After a while, Joe mangled to calm down, but he refused to let go of his big brother. Frank was fine with this. If his little brother wanted to hug him because he was afraid, he waok happy to give his brother the comfort he needed. He moved the two of them into a more comfortable position. Frank put his back to the bed's headrest and moved Joe next to him. He put one arm around Joe's shoulders and pulled him close.

"See? Isn't this better?" Frank asked Joe, who nodded yes. "Now, what's got you so spooked?"

Joe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It... It was the last case," Joe started, "When...when Marino was," Joe licked his suddenly dry lips, "Shooting at us. H-he had better aim," Joe stopped, looking at the white bandage wrapped around Franks arm, right below his t-shirt sleeve.

I should have seen this coming, Frank thought, remembering their last case.

FLASHBACK STARTS

Their last case hadn't been very hard, nor was it the most dangerous. A drug dealer by the name of Frank Marino had come to Bayport. Through some strange turn of events, the Hardy boys were on the case. After dealing with a few very high guys, a blackmailed worker of Marino's, and tow very dumb bodyguards, they finally tracked Marino down to a small cave off of Barmet Bay with a stretch of beach in front of it. So the brothers took the Sleuth to the cave. 

When they got there, Marino wasn't in his hideout. The brothers looked around for any and all things that could help them put criminals away. After they had gotten everything they needed, and started to leave the cave, Marino came back. He just stared at the Hardy boys in shock.

Frank and Joe took the chance and ran out of the cave as fast as they could, running towards their boat. Marino came to the mouth of the cave and pulled out a gun. Joe had made it to the boat before Frank had, and started it. 

*BANG*

Joe's blood ran cold as he slowly turned around. His heart stopped. There, lying motionless on the beach, was Frank. 

"FRANK!" Joe screamed as he jumped over the side of the boat. He landed in a dead sprint, running to his fallen brother while calling his name. Joe slid to a stop in front of his brother and all but collapsed next to him. In the distance, he heard the sound of another boat starting. He didn't care. His brother was hurt. Nothing else mattered but making sure Frank was okay.

"Frank," Joe begged, "Frank, please, snap out of it. Wake up. Please, Frankie. I need you. Please." The last word was said in a strangled whisper as a tear leaked from Joe's eyes. In an attempt to stop anymore tears from falling, Joe closed his eyes. It was then, he heard a moan.

Joe's eyes snapped open and he stared down at his brother. He watched as frank's eyes fluttered open as another moan escaped his lips. Joe quickly wiped his slightly moist cheeks. 

"Joe?" Frank asked weakly.

Joe silently thanked God and said, "Right here, Frank. You okay?" 

Frank moaned again, not taking notice of the out of character concern in his impulsive brother's voice. He brought a hand up to his head. "I'll be fine, Joe," Frank answered, "I just tripped on something and hit my head on the ground."

Joe sighed in relief. Frank sat up slowly, still holding his head. It was then that Joe noticed his brother's bloody sleeve. "Frank, your bleeding," Joe stated quickly. 

Frank blinked and looked down at his arm. "Well, look at that. Guess I am."

Frank's response worried Joe. That had sounded nothing like the smart, cautious boy he had always lived with. Maybe he hit his head harder then I thought, Joe thought, I need to take him to a hospital. Joe's thoughts were interrupted by Frank asking a question. Joe snapped out of his daze and saw Frank waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, Frank," Joe said, "but I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" 

 

"What happened to Marino?"

"He got away," Joe answered after a pause, feeling slightly guilty that he had actually just let him get away. 

Frank sighed, "O well, we got enough info that it shouldn't be to hard to track him down."

"No, it shouldn't be," Joe agreed, "But before we do anything, I want to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine, Joe," Frank argued, "I don't need a hospital."

"Frank," Joe said slowly, as if explaining something to a child, "You hit your head, was unconscious, and have a blood soaked sleeve. Humor me."

Frank sighed, but started to get up. When he nearly fell back down, Joe was there to catch him. "Okay, maybe a hospital is a good idea," Frank relented as they began to walk to the Sleuth, Frank leaning heavily on Joe.

"Maybe?" Joe teased, laughing at his brother. 

"Shut up," Frank mumbled.

Frank had been taken to the hospital, and diagnosed with a mild concussion and a somewhat deep cut on his arm. And by somewhat deep, it means seven stitches. The police had caught Marino before the Hardy boys even had a chance to try. But the police did admit, they wouldn't of caught Marino without the information the brothers had gathered. Marino was prosecuted, and that was the end of the case. 

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Frank," Joe's frightened voice brought Frank out of the memory. "A gun went off, and the man shooting it was intending to hurt us. To kill us even. It scarred me, to see you lying motionless on the sand. I don't want to lose you, Frankie. I can't lose you. Because I can't be me without you," Joe was crying again by the end of his speech.

Frank was quick to pull Joe into a hug, playing with the hair on the back of Joe's head like their mom did when they were little. He whispered soothing words to his hysteric little brother. Joe calmed down, but he was totally drained.

Frank hated seeing his normally strong, rash-headed little brother like this, so he did something big brothers do best, comfort their baby brother.

"I've know you all my life," Frank started saying the words he knew Joe needed to hear, "We've shared many moment, and even if we sometimes fight, or if what we're doing just doesn't go right, I know you'll be there for me, like I will be for you. 'Cause that's what brothers are for. I'll always be here. I'll help you heal. When you cry, I'll show you why to smile. When your afraid, I'll distract you from your fears. Because there can't be such thing as one Hardy boy. I need you as much as you need me. I love you, Joey. I always will." Frank had started to cry.

The two brothers clung to each other, afraid to lose the other. Because, really, if they lost the other, they would only be half of who they truly are. Incomplete.

"I love you too, Frankie," Joe said as they drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
